Secrets
by SparKale
Summary: A soul animals book
1. Prologue

The pitch black was spilt open by a flash of light. Rain came down in sheets and thunder echoed all around. Dark coated figures rode down down a road and slowed near a lone farm house. Dismounting they surrounded the house. Two figures approached the door and the first kicked it down. They ran inside and moments later one came out carrying a screaming toddler. After a long moment the other one came out clutching a large squirming bag. Lights flickered on in the house as the toddler's parents heard the screams. A man came and stood on the doorstep a monkey on his shoulder, but the dark figures were gone along with his little girl and her soulmate. The man went back inside to his heartbroken wife. Another child stolen.


	2. Chapter 1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"Lightning flashed nearby and Autumn awoke breathing heavily. She still had nightmares of the night she had been taken. Taken from her family. She only remembered being dragged from her bed in her house and waking up here. At only 4 she had settled down to life at the imformitory easily. Now she was 17 and one of the oldest here. Crawling out of bed she ran over to the window. But the iron bars were still there, she was still trapped. With a sigh she ran back to bed as the lightning flashed again and soon fell back to sleep./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"The next morning, she awoke at the sound of the bell. Hurriedly she dressed and joined the line of children leaving their rooms and walking down the hall. At a big metal door the line stopped and one at a time they were let in. When her turn finally came Autumn stepped inside and gave a low whistle. A couple of animals looked up but only one came. A male lion padded over and nudged her happily,em style="box-sizing: border-box;""/em em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I missed you." /emAutumn stroked his fur as they walked out, "em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I missed you too, Zeus." /emZeus growled,"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Why must they keep us apart all night." /emAutumn sighed and replied,em style="box-sizing: border-box;""They know that we won't try to leave with out our Soulmates."/em Zeus growled,em style="box-sizing: border-box;""I still don't like it."/em em style="box-sizing: border-box;""No one does,"/em Autumn said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"They walked into the cafeteria and found seats in their section. They had been in section 21 for as long as they could remember. They were lucky some people had to switch sections every month or so. Autumn said,"Morning," Nick age 16 and Zoe who was 14 were already seated at their table smiled. Zeus growled a good morning to their Soulmates Fern a ferret and Omen a black wolf. Fern sat on Zoe's shoulder watching them with little black eyes. Omen just looked at Zeus from next to Nick. The cafeteria went silent and Autumn turned to see Mistress Polina enter the room her black widow spider on her shoulder. Autumn shuttered, she had been close up with that spider before. Mistress Polina clapped her hands and announced, "The section games are this month." There was a murmur among kids. "Sections 33, 18, 86, 57, 29, 42, 21, and 5 will be competing today." Mistress Polina said. Autumn looked excitedly at her section they had 2 tables full of kids. This was going to be fun./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"After eating breakfast the chosen sections put on their coats and were loaded into buses. As the buses rolled along full of kids and their Soulmates, Autumn realised that this was their chance to escape. She had a hurried conference with Nick and Zoe who agreed. Then she turned to Zeus,em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Get us out."/em Zeus roared and threw himself at the back door, it burst open and he lept out. Omen followed along with a handful of other Soulmates. The driver slowed and Autumn followed Nick out the door. She caught a glimpse of Zoe behind her with Fern at Zoe's heels. Autumn saw Zeus up ahead and followed him and Omen. Nick ran beside her and Zoe close behind. Other kids and their Soulmates fled all hoping to escape. Autumn knew that very few of section 21 would actually make it away. They ran it the woods and slowed in a clearing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"Autumn looked around, Zoe and Nick stood beside her. Noah, Gwen, and Felix had also run the same direction. Autumn took charge,"We need to split up, this is to big of a group." Noah nodded,"Me, Lily, and Felix can go West." "We'll go north," Nick said. "If we make it then meet at the Cudie border," Autumn said. Noah nodded then him and his group started west. Omen barked and headed north. Autumn and Zeus followed with Nick and Zoe./p 


End file.
